Is it love?
by Marissa Barton
Summary: Ephram Brown's been through alot in the past year, his mother died, he's lost the love of his life to a guy in a coma, and his newest love interest, Laynie Hart, has left again. Is there even hope for him with the new girl?
1. Teaser

(Everything Begins at Everwood High, between classes....)  
  
Slowly walking through the halls of his school, Ephram absent-mindedly walks into Amy Abbott. Smiling, he turns to her and asks quickly, "Are you Alright." 'Smooth Move idiot' he then thinks to himself, but Amy just smiles and nods to him replying jokingly "Of course, your around." Smile wide, and laugh just a bit, Amy shakes her head and walks off leaving Ephram there alone in the hall.  
  
Hahaha! Just a simple teaser! Don't worry! More will be up in like, a few minutes!! 


	2. The New Girl

(Ephram is found walking slowly along Everwood's "Main Street"..)  
  
Ephram, thinking about so many things, decides to head back to the highschool and drown himself in Shakespeare novels and plays. As he turns back around and shifts his school bag to the other shoulder, he catches a glimpse of a girl he has never seen before. Ephram then quickly picks up pace to try and follow her. He smiles as he remembers her face over and over again, the face which resembled the one he had once had, the "I hate this place, I hate the world" look. When Ephram noticed this girl parting from a woman a bit older than her, he decided that the women must have been her mother, and "Angel". 'maybe that was her name?' he had thought, 'she is in deed an angel'. Smiling once again, he headed into the direction in which he himself was headed, only to find this new girl headed in the same direction.  
  
His face lit up even more until he saw Amy standing at the top of the library steps, this girl walking toward her. Suddenly, without even thinking, Ephram turned back around, until he heard his name. "Ephram!" shouted a familiar voice, "EPHRAM!!! Earth to Ephram Brown!!". Stopping to turn around, Ephram notices Amy gesturing him over to her, and disappointedly he walks up to her, greeting his new 'stranger' by a mere "Hello". Being really pissed at Amy he coldly replies to her, "What is it? I'm kind of in a hurry."  
  
Amy, being Amy, just ignores his remark and introduces the girl standing beside her, "Ephram, this is Angel Estee, an old friend of mine, she just moved back from California." Ephram then smiles to Angel and being as polite as possible, yet "Pleasure" is the only thing that he can get out of his mouth. Disappointed in himself, Ephram quickly turns away and heads toward the library, only staying long enough to notice the hatred Amy feels toward this girl, Angel was it? Yes, this girl Angel, just because of her appearance? 'I thought she looked amazing, the heavy eyeliner and sweet attitude, she's the best person I've ever met, I can say this now and I don't even know her' he thought.  
  
It's a sorta short chapter, I know, but I've got more to come! 


	3. The Proper Meeting

(Angel, obviously feeling very uncomfortable around Amy.... Heads into the school)  
  
Searching and searching for a place to just hang out, Angel finds her feet guiding her throughout the whole highschool in search of just something.. or was it some one? She didn't know, and she didn't care either, she just wanted to get away once more. 'Why Everwood, Why once again this place?' she thought as she sighed and mistakenly walked into a large library. Smiling and noticing many different people just sitting around, she puts on her best smile, which still looks like she's pissed, and walks to an empty table far away from anyone, wondering if the town was still as superficial as it was the last time she was there. As she grabbed a book lying in the center of the table, and absent-mindedly reads it. 'A Comic? Ok, if I remember it correctly, this library doesn't have any comics... I've read the whole place!' she thought as she started to get into the book. "Um, yeah, uh" came a voice from across the table, obviously nervous. Angel quickly looked up, and noticed the boy Amy had introduced her to, "Um, yeah, um Hi" she replied, mimicking him. Laughing a bit, the boy pointed at the comic, "Sorry to interupt you, but that's mine... I was kind of, how would you put it, reading it?" "Oh sorry" was all she managed to say as she handed it back to him, feeling kinda awkward. "That's alright, this place is crap, there's nothing!" smiling he reached across the table with his hand out, "I'm Ephram" he introduced himself as his face turned red, as well as Angel's. "Angel, nice to meet you" introducing herself also, but she muttered to herself "and it's nice to see someone hot in this town". Ephram just laughed quietly, knowing he basically wasn't supposed to hear that, and he picked up the comic from infront of her, and pretended to read it, while he just stared at her, mesmorized. "Is there something wrong?" Angel looked at Ephram, after being in a short daze, "What? Why are you staring?" "Uh, um, uh, your, uh, um, uh, I've got to go" he told her as he jumped up " Talk to you later" he added as he quickly walked out of the library, looking quite embarrased...  
  
Yeah, I know, crappy right? Well There is one more chapter for me to post now, then I'm not going to write anymore until I get some reviews!!! 


	4. Like you? Want to Date you?

(Ephram, feeling like a complete idiot, quickly gets out of the school and runs toward home)  
  
'What else could happen today?' he muttered to himself,  
  
"Ephram, Buddy!", he knew that voice all too well.  
  
"Bright, what do you want? School find out they let you skip a couple grades, want you to go back to kindergarten?" Ephram sarcastically replied back.  
  
"Hahaha, funny, really, I'm laughing, aren't you laughing?" He looked over to the guy now standing on the other side of Ephram,  
  
"Yeah, so hard" Colin, seeming completely bored with everything, just like Ephram should be.  
  
"Listen, I just have to g-..." Ephram tried to complete his sentence before he heard another voice, a not-so familiar one this time,  
  
"Ephram, wait up, please!" said the voice, Ephram spinning around in complete shock.  
  
"Angel?" he wasn't thinking one bit, his lips just guided the words.  
  
"Who else? I don't think Amy would be runn-... Oh, hey... Colin" she had tried to say something right before she noticed the two others,  
  
"....Bright" she said, obviously trying to tell Ephram with the tone of her voice that she wasn't too fond of Bright Abbott,  
  
"Me neither, believe me" he muttered.  
  
"You're still mad at me over that whole big in front-of-everyone-at-school breakup we h-..." Bright started, but Angel quickly stopped him and corrected,  
  
"You had..."  
  
"Right, the big 'scene' at school that was all my fault what, five years ago?" he finished then.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a, oh what was it you called me? Oh yes, that's it a 'typical woman' so of course I'd still be mad!" she grabbed Ephram by the arm "Please Come!" and walked away quickly, but slow enough to hear Colin snickering at her.  
  
"Um, guess you already know them too?" Ephram joked,  
  
"Oh sure, first and last Everwood-born boy I'm dating, Bright of course, Colin is a jerk too, but not as bad as Bright... But I'm sure you've noticed!" Angel replied as sarcastically as she was asked.  
  
After a few, was it blocks?, 'Yeah, blocks' Ephram decided in his head, Angel stopped and Ephram had a chance to ask her something.  
  
"If Bright was the last boy you'd date who is actually from Everwood, how come you seem to um, well, you know" he asked,  
  
"Like you? Want to Date you? Because I know you aren't like most of these stuck-up Everwoodians, if that is even a word" Angel laughed as she saw Ephram blushing,  
  
"And I know you aren't 'Everwood-born'", "And how do I know that, do you really need an explanation?" she asked him as he opened his mouth slightly.  
  
"Lived here all my life til I was 10 or um, 11 and Everwood isn't all that big you know! I know practically everyone, except Miss Nina's husband, he's never around here" she explained,  
  
"Met him, don't like him, think he's a real you know" Ephram told her then looked at his watch,  
  
"I've got to get ho-...",  
  
"Can I go with you?" Angel stopped him and asked,  
  
"Oh, please?" she added,  
  
"My mom has gone out of town again today, and we are staying at a hotel that's maybe and hour out of town, but she seems to always bring me here everyday!"  
  
Ephram nodded because he knew she was becoming angry as her eyes became watery,  
  
"Sure, my dad won't care, I just have to get my sister from the neighbor's, and if I want food that actually tastes like food for dinner I've got to make it" he told her, laughing a bit.  
  
"Alright then, let's go!" she replied, also laughing as she grabbed his hand and told him to hurry up and lead the way.  
  
(Haha, Like it? I sure do! I think this is the best (and longest) one yet! Please post some reviews if you want to see anymore!!) 


	5. Authors Note

. Sorry there haven't been updates everyone . I just started school, and I've been helping a friend with her own Everwood fic. I know. I'm a ditz for not working on my beloved O.C. fic and my little Everwood fic! Lol. I'm sorry. But here's the good news, since I'm helping my friend with her fic, she is going to try and write the next chapter to Is it Love? And I'm going to try and work on my O.C. fic some more!! But if you desperate to read something, head over to Shaniatwainrox74's fics and read "Ephram and Amy's Stay in the City" then the sequel, "Beloved".  
  
-News on O.C. fic.  
  
I'm going to work on it a lot during the hiatus, so that I don't interfere with the actual show, or give out spoilers to others.  
  
-News on Everwood Fic.  
  
I've asked my friend to work on it, but I'm going to start back up on it during the season. I know not everyone sees it at the same time, but from what I've heard there is a new charrie, and I need some more ideas to put together! 


End file.
